Thinking of You
by Kaishi-chan
Summary: [ShikaTema] Shikamaru and Temari one shot. High School setting. Sophomore in High School. Read and find out. I think I did pretty good.


**A/N: Here is another short love story. The main idea was from the true story, "Thinking of You," but I have changed it into ShikaTema. I am thinking of finding one that fits my other favorite couple NejiTen. But I'm a pure ShikaTema lover. Oh well. Here is the re-make of the store "Thinking of You."**

Thinking of You…

Temari's face faded into a big stuffed bear that her beloved Shikamaru bought her for their two year anniversary present. Sitting on the coach in a warm and semi quiet room, as her family watched TV; she looked out the window to see it was snowing lightly.

It was a half past three when she heard the mailman turn the corner onto her street. He was a little behind schedule in dropping off mail on their street, but not because of the snow, but because it was Valentines Day, and there was more mail than usual. He passed the Sabaku's house without even looking up. Twenty minutes later he drove back the way he came down the street, and turned the corner.

Temari pulled her bear closer to her face hiding everything from her eyes down as she heard it turn the corner. Then tears slowly fell down from her eyes and down her cheeks as she used the top of her bear's head to wipe them away, trying to hide it from her family. She pushed her self off the coach with her arm and slowly walked into the kitchen.

Her purple slippers were soft, and made shuffling sounds on the hard wood floor of the kitchen as she headed for the fridge. She then pulled out a 2oz. bottle of Sprite and put it onto the counter, followed by the bear. She then walked over to the glasses up on the glass wrack and picked a blue shade colored glass, and walked over to the two objects on the counter once again.

She poured the sprite into the glass, and then put it back in the fridge. She then took the glass and her bear and headed up the stairs, having her families eyes watching her as she walks up them, and then walking down the hall to her room. She then closed the door and sat on her bed, putting the glass of sprite on the table by her bed with the alarm clock next to it. She looked at the clock. '_4:15…'_

Temari sat on her bed looking out the window of her room. She watched the kids on her block play in the snow with a dazed look on her face. She sat their watching little kids throwing snow balls at each other, and then saw another group of kids just lying in the snow watching the snow hit their faces.

She watched the little boys from the end of the block come running up the sidewalk, yelling things that she couldn't hear, she just sat their thinking of what they might have said, with that dazed look still on her face.

She watched as half of the boys (a bit younger then her) bunch snow together, into a fort, as the other boys did the same thing on the other side of the street. After a while she saw them throwing the snowballs they had made in the meantime and started throwing them at each other. One had missed horribly has hit her house.

She flinched as she heard the loud thunk. She then saw Gaara and Kankuro run outside and started throwing snowballs at the little guys. Temari grew a small smile as she watched her bothers get tackled by the boys and their snowballs.

Then she shifted her sight to the girls, watching the boys laughing at them, and some of them blushing, _'they must have a little crush on the boys…' _she thought as she smiled.

The girls laughed having their glove covered hands over their mouths as the boys started to tackle her brother's once again. Temari wondered how their valentines day at school must have gone… since they seem to be blushing every time a boy would look at a certain girl.

Temari then looked up at a house and noticed a girl with brownish black hair hiding behind the drapes; she looked closer and noticed she was a bit shy. She looked as if she was deciding if something. When Temari looked at the boys/girls and her brother's then back at her again. She noticed she was looking a bit… sad.

The window of Temari's bedroom was becoming frosty, but she stayed their watching the girl in the house across the street look out at the snow. She then looked at the foot prints in the snow and followed them. She saw Gaara and Kankuro and Sakura, now, leading the kids to the snow hill.

Gaara and Sakura were hooked up, and Temari was happy for them. She always seemed so happy at school, and then when she came home, she was silent. Never speaking until she got to school, and acted like nothing was wrong. But truthfully, something was, and everyone knew it.

A truck with the name "Yamanaka Flowers" on it turned on her street. She watched it head down her street, stopping once or twice on the way down. The driver pulled up into the Hyuga's car way, two houses down and parked in their parking way. Who would be sending flower's to the Hyuga's? She then realized. Naruto. Naruto had a thing for Hinata, and Hinata had a thing for Naruto, but she never knew that the other had a thing for each other. Temari smiled, realizing how much Hinata would be happy.

Their was rumor going around the school that everyone but Hinata knew, and that was that Naruto was going to ask her out on Valentines Day. Temari was happy for her friend, and she hoped Hinata would except from her other friend.

Watching the flowers go up to the door way, reminded her of Shikamaru. And for a moment the dirty blonde let the aching memory fill her. Tomorrow was the 13th. Three months since Shikamaru's death.

Mrs. Yamanaka knocked on the Hyuga's door. She carried the flowers, and a white and green small box, with a clip board. No one seemed to be answering. But of course, Temari remembered, The Hyuga's always went to their grandparent's house for dinner on Friday's.

Mrs. Yamanaka looked around, and then headed for her house. Temari shoved herself off the bed, remembering that her mom and dad were out for V-day, and her brother's were with Sakura and the little kids, and headed for the front door. She heard a knock at the door and slowly went down the stairs, "Coming!" she yelled. She finally reached her door, and opened it.

"Why Hello Mrs. Yamanaka," she greeted her trying to look like she did at school like there was nothing to hide.

"Hello Temari," she smiled, "would you mind giving these flowers and this box to the Hyuga's when they get back?"

"Of course Mrs. Yamanaka, I'd be honored," Temari smiled innocently. Temari slowly took the flowers and box, and closed the door with her foot as she waved to her leaving visitor.

She then walked into the kitchen and set the stuff on the table, leaving a note for herself to give it to Hinata. She then went back to the door and locked it once again. Temari then came back in and looked at the two items on her table.

She read the label on the wrapping around the flowers, "Yamanaka Flowers for Every Occasion!" she read aloud to her self. She then put a hand under one of the white roses (out of the white and red mix) and bent down to take in the smell.

She closed her eyes and slower remembered the yellow and white roses Shikamaru got her that one year, she then remember what he had said to her,

FLASH BACK TIME WHE HE!

"To My Sunshine of my sky…" he said holding them out to her with a big smile. She then put a hand on his face and kissed his lips.

END OF FLASH BACK

Temari remember the laugh he would always have when she had a blonde moment, she would pout and then he would change her facial expression from mad and angry, to sweet and loved just by pushing his lips together with hers.

It was 8p.m. when she saw the head lights of the Hyuga's car drive up their drive way. She then took out her phone and text Hinata. "I got a package for you at my house, you can come and get it now," she said as she text them back.

She received the text that she would be over in a bit, and then looked towards the living room. There sat Gaara and Sakura, who had gotten back earlier before, cuddling watching TV. Then out of no where Gaara bent his head down and kissed Sakura.

Moments later there was a knock at the door. Temari grabbed the stuff knowing it was Hinata, and walked over to the door. She opened the door with her free hand smiling. Hinata knew that smile, it was Temari's _I'm hiding something from you_ smile. Hinata put on a smile and took the stuff handed out to her.

Then Hinata took the flowers, and then looked at them, then at her. She took one of the yellow flowers and handed it to Temari. Temari looked at it then to Hinata and back and forth. Temari smiled and took it from Hinata.

Hinata and Temari then said their good byes, and as Hinata walked away she said thank you. Temari closed the door and the locked it, then leaned on it, sliding down to the floor with her rose.

She stayed there for a few minutes looking at it. It reminded her of Shikamaru, and she would be sure to make it last as long as possible. She then rose from the ground minutes later walking to the stairs, and up to her room laying the yellow rose on her bed. She then took the glass of sprite from before and went to the bathroom and poured I tout, filling it with Water. She then walked back to her room and put it back where it was.

She picked up the rose and placed it in the water. She was smiling as she sat on her bed looking at her bear and the rose. She then placed the bear right next to the side table on her bed. She then laid her head down on the bed still in her cloths from today, and dozed into a deep sleep.

The next morning she woke up at 11:30a.m. It was Saturday morning; she took a shower and got into some jean pants and a black tank top with a red rose on it. She then walked down stairs with her white socks making her almost slip down the nice wooden stairs. She walked to the kitchen being stopped in the walk way to a knock on the door.

She walked over and opened it. It was Hinata.

"Hello Temari," she said, "how are ya? I knocked at 10 and figured you might be in bed still." Hinata smiled through this all. She slowly kicked the snow off her boots as Temari invited herself in.

"I just love the snow don't you? The weather man says we might get more tonight! But you never can really trust those guys…" she finished with a thinking face on looking to the floor.

By this time they were in the living room, she was home alone since her family was always doing something. Then Hinata looked at Temari, remember it was because of the snow she lost the person she loved most.

Temari was only half listening as Hinata started to tell her about the gifts, and how they were from Naruto. Hinata then remember the note in her pocket. "I'm really sorry Temari… I totally forgot…"

Temari looked at a bit confused, "Forgot about what?" Temari watched as Temari took out a note on a piece of notebook paper, it looked old. Hianta handed it to her and Temari noticed her name, is Shikamaru's hand writing.

He eyes widen as she looked from the paper to Hinata, "Is this…?" Hinata nodded, "It is a note that Shikamaru wrote last year for you. He wanted me to give it to you this year…" she said sadly, "So then he could surprise you…"

Temari looked at Hinata a little weird. Hinata just smiled. "Shikamaru was really nice, Temari. You must miss him a lot." Temari nodded as the tears began to fall from her eyes again.

Hinata then remember, "He was going to give you a bouquet of yellow, pink, red, and white flowers with that note…" Temari's heart was pounding thinking of what might be in side.

"Well are you going to open it?" Hinata asked.

Temari slowly nodded her head as she started to unfold the note. She turned it right-side up and started reading it aloud for Hinata.

"To my sunshine,

I love you with all my heart. Try to be happy when I'm not around.

Love you,

Shikamaru."

She finished reading it with a smile and tears coming down her eyes. Hinata came over to her and hugged her as Temari's head fell on her shoulder. They sat there for a few minutes.

After a while, Hinata went home to eat with her family. Temari had made her way up stairs looking at Shikamaru's note to her. She smiled and cried as she remembered all the times hey had spent together.

Years has past and Temari lives in the same neighbor hood. Her brother Gaara and Sakura live down the street from her with their twins Kasa and Meia. She would watch them now again, but usually didn't. Her eldest brother Kankuro moved out of town with his family. She hears from him once and again but not often.

Her parents had died from old age, and she got the house. Hinata and Naruto got married last spring and Hinata is seven months pregnant with they are hoping a girl.

Temari sits on the porch watching her nieces and her friends kids play together like before when she was up on the window watching them.

She never did find someone else she loved more then her Shikamaru, but she thought she came pretty close. Temari had a young beautiful girl with her ex-husband, who had left her because he wasn't ready for a kid.

They are still friends, but Temari refuses to talk to him. She now visits Shikamaru's grave with her daughter as she tells her daughter, Mar-un, stories that she enjoys about Shikamaru.

The End…


End file.
